


The Ones That Love Us

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ichabbie Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looks at her and its the same look he had given her that night they had first defeated the Horseman. A slow smile, his eyes looking fondly at her." - ichabbie week ~ day 7: future!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones That Love Us

  
Ichabod fights the Horseman of Death while urging Abbie to fulfill what they were called to do.

 

She hesitates. Fingers clasped around the aged scroll, her thumb brushing the waxen seal.

 

"Do it, Abbie."

 

It’s not the first time he calls her by name but the effect isn’t lost on her. Her heart clenches at how odd it sounds, having long gotten used to him calling her Lieutenant.

 

Her eyes meet his. She told herself long ago that she could do this but after all these years, she doesn’t find it in her to break the seal and read the words which would end it all.

 

"I… I can’t…"

 

His face breaks into a smile as he dodges the red-tipped axe of the Horseman. He swings his own sword and strikes back, forcing the Horseman to fall off the edge of the cliff they are on.

 

He looks at her and it’s the same look he had given her that night they had first defeated the Horseman. A slow smile, his eyes looking fondly at her.

 

In a few quick steps he is in front of her, his back to the edge as he takes the scroll from Abbie’s hands, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

"Don’t do it, Crane", she pleads with him.

 

"I have to. And you must read it. It’s the only way."

 

He breaks the seal and unfurls the scroll with a shake of his hand. He raises his other hand and slices open his palm. Abbie hisses as a phantom pain emanates from her own hand.

 

Ichabod smears his blood on the scroll and it glows as he gives it back to Abbie. He turns back to the advancing Horseman who has climbed up and engages him in combat.

 

Abbie looks at the scroll and looks back at Ichabod. _If he can gamble with his life_ , she muses, _then she can do her part as well_.

 

She does it with the small hope that the bargain they made with the sin eater was sufficient enough to unbind Ichabod’s soul to the Headless Horseman‘s.

 

She reads the Enochian script and the winds start to whip her hair around, making it hard for her to see so she crouches down and strains her eyes and continues to read on.

 

As the final word leaves her lips, a loud rumbling sound starts and the ground shakes. Abbie falls to the ground, covering her head and screaming out one word over and over.

 

 

~:~

 

When she comes to, she’s looking up at Jenny’s bloody but relieved face. There’s a male voice asking about her well-being.

 

"Crane?", she whispers while trying to get up from Jenny’s lap.

 

Jenny shushes her but she doesn’t take note and focuses on looking for her damn partner-in-crime.

_Partner-in-crime_ , she giggles at the thought.

 

Strong hands hold her up and when she looks at who is holding her, she arranges her face to one of professionalism. Captain Irving is still her boss, despite knowing more about the apocalypse than he dared hoped for.

 

"Where’s Crane?"

 

She repeats the question.

 

"It worked, didn’t it? The Horseman’s gone. Apocalypse cancelled? Let’s go get some coffee and donut holes. It’s on me."

 

She’s giddy and her limbs feel like jelly because finally, finally, she can take a break. Maybe she could even take Ichabod to one of those Disney experiences and show him Captain Sparrow because she thinks that he might be feeling nostalgic of his era. She smiles widely at that idea.

 

"Lieutenant Mills… Abbie…"

 

She frowns. That’s not how you say “ _lieutenant_ ”, she wants to admonish whomever is talking.

 

"Abbie…Abbie, look at me… ABBIE!"

 

"WHAT?!?", she screams at Jenny who’s suddenly in front of her and turning into the sky.

 

"…why are you floating?", she hears herself ask before everything blacks out.

 

 

~:~

 

It’s the snapping of kindling that wakes her up. She looks around and sees that she’s in Ichabod’s rustic cabin home. She stretches her limbs and gets out of bed. The smell of coffee makes her go to the kitchen. She smiles. She could get used to this.

 

It’s only after taking a sip of the hot coffee that she notices how quiet it is. There’s not a sound from the woods and it makes her instantly wary. Instincts honed by countless police training kick in and she looks around for a weapon while trying to discern if there is any danger.

 

She slowly steps back into the living room.

 

A knock.

 

She picks herself up off the floor, knowing that no burglar in their right mind would announce their presence first. It still doesn’t stop her heart from beating faster than normal.

 

There’s a second knock.

 

She hesitates then makes her way to the door. She takes a peek at the window and catches a glimpse of a familiar long dark coat.

 

The door opens and she rushes at him with open arms.

 

"Ichabod", she murmurs and starts to laugh.

 

"I thought I was going crazy. When I woke up, you weren’t there. Where were you? You know what, it doesn’t matter…", she’s rambling and she knows it but she can’t help it.

_He’s still alive._

_The bargain worked._

_Goodbye Apocalypse, Hello Life._

 

"Abbie… Lieutenant…"

 

Still smiling, she looks up at him and sees his face for the first time. He’s smiling, but it’s not a happy smile. He looks in anguish.

 

"Crane, what’s wrong?", she’s instantly worried.

 

Ichabod is silent.

 

"Tell me what’s wrong…", her hands tug at his lapels and bring him down closer in an attempt to intimidate him.

 

He blinks, takes a deep breath and sighs. He holds her gaze and speaks.

 

"You’re not supposed to be here"

 

"What?"

 

"You’re not supposed to be here"

 

"What do you mean? Do you want me to leave? I can leave if that’s what you want."

 

She lets him go. Her left palm itching.

 

"Lieutenant, what I meant to say was…"

 

"No, I get it. I’m leaving."

 

She turns around to try and hide her weepy face.

 

He grabs her wrist.

 

"Lieutenant, please listen to me."

 

Abbie turns to look at him instead of shrugging him off.

 

"You’re not supposed to be here. In this place. You’re supposed to be living your life after what we’ve accomplished."

 

"What do you mean, I’m supposed to be living my life? I thought we had plans. Or don’t you remember hanging out at the archives and making plans of what we’ll be doing after all this Witness business?"

 

Ichabod holds out his hand to her and she decides to indulge him by placing her left hand in his. He clasps it with both hands before bringing it up to his lips and kissing her open palm.

 

"Lieutenant… Abbie…"

 

He looks down her hand in his then back at her eyes.

_"You have to wake up now."_


End file.
